


She denies the obvious

by EvilChachouuu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, One Shot, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilChachouuu/pseuds/EvilChachouuu
Summary: Emma and Regina are married but life is not always rosy ... OS SWANQUEEN [AU]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Elle nie l'évidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061903) by [EvilChachouuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilChachouuu/pseuds/EvilChachouuu). 



It's been 10 years since Regina and Emma are together, 5 years that they are married, and for 2 years they have been trying to have a child but all their attempts have failed.  
Emma is a sheriff in the small village of Storybrooke and Regina is now unemployed because she was not re-elected mayor in the last election.  
Regina wanted to find work, but the blonde is so jealous and possessive that she cannot stand the idea that his wife is watching, which caused already big disputes when the brunette was mayor. So for the good of her couple and to increase her chances of getting pregnant with a professional break, Regina had resigned herself.  
But despite this, the many inseminations did not work. This caused a change in Emma's behavior.  
Now Regina apprehends her return every night, she wonders in what state she is, the more months pass and the more she returns late and each time well alcoholic after spending the evening at the Rabbit Hole.  
She has the ball in the belly when Emma opens the door and the brunette no longer knows how to behave because whatever she does the blonde gets carried away. And for her it becomes commonplace to hurt, she takes blows and she suffers in silence as was the case when Regina was a child under the physical and moral violence of her mother who was still waiting for her, this time it's his wife who takes this role because she does not get pregnant.  
The problem is that she loves her for so long, she said she will change but denies the obvious.  
The next day as if nothing had happened, the sheriff kissed her and she told him she loved her, then she took her keys, locked her up and went to work, but Regina knew that in the evening it would be the same.  
She cashes and stays strong regardless of the number of moves because whatever she does Emma gets carried away.  
One day, while Emma had gone to work, Regina woke up with nausea and thought at once that she could be pregnant so she used the emergency pregnancy test and shouted for joy when it was positive. She already imagined herself, finding the woman she loved because she would no longer drown in alcohol, she sent her a message telling her to go home after work and not to go to the bar because she had some Something important to announce.  
Regina was happy all day and motivated by this good news, she thoroughly cleaned the house. Around 6 pm, when Emma finished work, Regina dressed sexy, lit candles to create a romantic atmosphere, packed the pregnancy test and placed it on the living room table and decided to wait for her back in the couch, but the time was turning and his wife had not yet come back, the brunette checked her phone but her blonde had not even replied to her message.  
Around 11 pm, when Regina had fallen asleep on the sofa, Emma came home completely drunk and did not see the effort of her brunette, she did not notice that there were lighted candles, nor the box carefully placed on the small table. In her alcohol-soaked brain she only saw the sexy dress in which was his wife when she was not there, she did not think for a moment that this intention was intended for her.  
Regina opened her eyes as she watched as she began to smile lovingly, as she was about to tell her that the last insemination had worked and she was pregnant, Emma did not leave her a second and rained blows more virulent than ever.  
This pregnant woman could not speak or scream, she could only cry. She suspected that the fetus she was carrying, that the little human who was forming in her belly would not survive that.  
Then, with the certainty that she would lose her child and would never find the woman she had fallen in love with, she let herself do as always by the strength of her wife's fists finally reached her.  
The next morning Emma got up and found his wife on the ground, covered in blues and blood, the memories of the previous day came back to her, she took her in her arms and wept against the body of the brunette, she wanted herself and would never forgive herself, but she did not want to go to jail so she tried to cover the case with her colleagues by telling her that Regina had been assaulted in the middle of the night but the other sheriffs were not duped.  
They made an inquiry and asked for an autopsy, which revealed that she had died beaten and the presence of old fractures often encountered during conjugal violence and then they also learned that she was pregnant.  
It was only when she read the autopsy report that Emma learned of his wife's pregnancy.  
His world collapsed again. She killed the love of her life that finally bore her child.  
If only she had not lost her phone that day, if only she had not been drunk at the Rabbit Hole, if only she had listened to it before it rained down the blows.  
Imprisoned for murder, in prison awaiting judgment, remorse gnawed at her, she cried all day, every day for two weeks.  
One day she was not heard crying, she had hanged herself in her cell.


End file.
